


Ginger Finds a Home

by Theonenamedafterahat



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, james and thomas are cats, that's the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonenamedafterahat/pseuds/Theonenamedafterahat
Summary: In which James and Thomas are melodramatic cats





	Ginger Finds a Home

_I love you,_ Thomas miaows.

“Calm down, little cat - I’ll be with you in a minute.”

_You are a goddess among women._

“Yes dear, I know.”

_I have never been happier in my life._

“You’ve already been fed, sweetheart. Don’t think you can trick me.”

Miranda is the most wonderful owner a cat could wish for, and Thomas is determined that she knows it. It’s the least he can do — after she has been instrumental in securing for him true happiness.

Happiness, who is at this moment, still hiding beneath the sofa.

_Are you alright under there?_

His answer is swift, if unbelievable. 

_Fine._

_Forgive me,_ Thomas miaows back, _but you might be a little more convincing if you would emerge from under the sofa._

_Maybe later. When **she’s** gone. _

Thomas sighs, unable to keep from flicking his tail in irritation. Finally, he has a partner, a beautiful ginger companion to share his cardboard boxes and the lovely heated cat bed Miranda bought him last Christmas, and yet time that they should be spending doing things of that sort is currently being squandered, and all thanks to a misunderstanding!

_Miranda is a very nice woman —_

_SHE PUT ME IN THE BATH! I’M **WET!**_

_Well,_ Thomas miaows. _I’d be more than happy to help you dry off, if you’d just come out?_

In the name of everything soft and warm, he doesn’t even know this gorgeous cat’s name yet! Currently, all he can see of him is a pair of bright green eyes, blinking slowly.

 _She was only trying to help,_ Thomas huffs. Honestly, she should have just left it to Thomas. When he thinks about the sunny afternoon he could have spent happily grooming his new love — but that’s beside the point. _She won’t do it again,_ he assures.

A pause. Then: _Do you promise?_

 _On everything I hold most dear,_ Thomas purrs.

“Oh — good boy, James — I’m so proud of you!”

James. A beautiful name, for a beautiful cat.

 _I’m Thomas,_ miaows Thomas.

 _Yes,_ replies James. _I know who you are._

_And I know who you are, now. But I already knew **what** you are. _

James bristles slightly. _And what is that?_

 _Lovely,_ Thomas purrs. _You’re lovely._

James’ whiskers twitch adorably, and he edges forward until their noses bump together — Thomas can’t help purring.

 _So are you,_ James miaows softly.

 

 


End file.
